


Hello, myself

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아흑... 뭔가 상상력과 표현력 빈곤의 극치... ㅠㅠ </p><p>용두사미 주의. 설정구멍과 오타는 자비로우심으로...</p><p>뉴트렉의 레너드 맥코이는 "본즈"로, TOS의 레너드 맥코이는 "닥터 맥코이" 혹은 "맥코이"로 통일했습니다. 보시는데 불편함이 없으시기를 바라며...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, myself

밝은 빛무리가 맥코이를 감싼 후 다시 실체화 되었을 때 그는 여전히 엔터프라이즈 호 안에 있었다.

"젠장, 짐! 내가 이래서 트랜스포터는 싫댔잖..."

맥코이는 말을 멈췄다. 뭔가 이상하다고 느꼈다. 여긴 엔터프라이즈 호 내부였지만 그가 아는 엔터프라이즈 호가 아니었다. 묘하게 달랐다. 조명이 조금 더 밝았고, 조금 더 푸르스름했다. 조금 더 깨끗하지만, 왠지 차가운 느낌. 무엇보다도, 전송실에 앉아있는 저 기관실장은 자기가 아는 몽고메리 스콧이 아니었다. 그가 함교로 통신을 보내는 목소리는 예의 그 스코티쉬 억양이 섞여있는 게 맞았지만, 외모는 자기가 알던 꺼먼 더벅머리에 떡 벌어진 덩치를 가진 기관실장이 아니었다.

"전송실에서 함교로, 캡틴, 전송 오류가 생긴 거 같은뎁쇼. 전송실로 즉시 와주셔야 할 거 같습디다. 특히 닥터 맥코이를 동행해 주실 것을 요청드립니다. 최대한 빨리 와주십쇼. 긴급한 상황입니다."

그의 스코틀랜드 억양은 아무리 들어도 익숙해지지 않았다.

"스코티! 도대체 무슨 일이야?"

반쯤 벗겨진 머리에, 왜소해 보인다 싶을 정도의 체구를 가진 남자가 인상을 썼다. 맥코이는 그와 눈이 마주친 후 입을 열려고 했으나 스코티가 한 발 빨랐다. 스코티는 한 손바닥으로 이마를 싸쥐고 있는대로 인상을 쓰며 내뱉었다.

"아놔 진짜, 일단 와 보시라니까요!"

"...알겠어, 갈게, 커크 아웃."

커크가 "스코티" 라고 부른 남자는 통신이 끝나자 헤드셋을 집어던지다시피 벗었다. 전송실의 문으로 커크와 본즈, 그리고 스팍이 들이닥칠 때 까지의 짧은 시간동안, 붉은 색의 기술부 제복이 창백한 낯빛과 묘하게 잘 어울리는 이 세계의 기관실장은 팔짱을 낀 채 맥코이를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 맥코이 역시 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 머뭇거리다가, 맥코이가 먼저 입을 열었다.

"나는 USS 엔터프라이즈의 CMO로, 이름은 ..."

"레너드 맥코이겠죠?"

기관실장이 먼저 말을 잘랐다. 자신이 있던 곳의 스콧과는 여러 모로 달랐지만 그 날카로운 눈빛만큼은 놀라울 정도로 같았다. 맥코이 자신과 함께 엔터프라이즈 호의 인상파 대회를 연다면 우승을 다툴 만큼 있는대로 인상을 쓰는 것 조차 자기가 아는 몽고메리 스콧과 놀라울 만큼 닮아 있었다. 아마 자기가 있던 곳의 스콧도 비슷하게 말을 잘랐으리라. 하지만 맥코이는 긴장을 풀지 않은 채 답했다.

"그쪽은 몽고메리 스콧, 기관실장인가요?"

"그렇습니다. 스코티라고 하죠. 그나저나, 전송기 오류라고 해도 어떻게 이런 오류가.. 흠. 정말 이해 할 수가 없구만. 스팍이 날 달달 볶아서 잡아먹으려 들 텐데..."

맥코이는 미간에 깊은 주름을 지었지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 스코티는 맥코이의 표정을 보더니 기가막힌 표정을 지었다. '허. 진짜 같은 사람이긴 한가본데.' 작게 중얼거렸으나, 맥코이의 귀에 들리지 않을 정도로 작은 목소리는 아니었다. 맥코이는 그에 대고 뭐라고 한 마디를 더 하려고 했으나, 그 순간 문이 열리고 사람들이 들이닥쳤다. 이쪽 세계의 본즈와 커크, 그리고 스팍은 전송판 위에 서 있는 "레너드 맥코이" 라고 불리는 남자를 보고 경악을 감추지 못했다.

"Fasinating"

먼저 입을 연 건 스팍이었다. 한쪽 눈썹이 하늘을 향한 벌칸 특유의 그 표정도, 뾰족 귀도, 말버릇도 어디 가지 않은 초록피의 홉고블린이 우주에 한 개체가 더 존재한다는 데 전송판 위의 맥코이는 그야말로 기함을 토할 지경이었다. '세상에 맙소사 하느님.' 맥코이가 전송된 이쪽 세계의 엔터프라이즈의 함장, 그러니까 제임스 T. 커크는 역시 맥코이가 있던 곳과 같은 노란 셔츠를 입고 지휘부 배지를 달고 있었다. 그는 놀라울 정도로 자신의 함장과 닮았다. 단 한 가지, 가을날의 창공을 닮은 눈부시게 푸른 눈을 빼고. 커크를 중심으로 한 쪽에는 스팍이, 다른 쪽에는... 스팍과 비슷하니 훤칠한 키에, 푸른 셔츠를 입고, 한 손에는 자신과 같은 트라이코더를 든 남자가 반 쯤 하얗게 질리고 반 쯤은 얼이 빠진 채 맥코이를 멀거니 응시하고 있었다.

커크 옆에 선 이쪽의 "본즈"는 전송판 위에 서 있는 조금은 작달막한 남자에서 눈을 떼지 못하고 있었다. 전송 오류 때문에 전송실이 한 바탕 뒤집혔다는 사실만 대강 전해들었을 뿐, 자세한 내막은 알지 못한 채 한창 바쁜 메디 베이에서 투덜투덜 호출을 받고 전송실로 온 본즈는 전송판 위의 남자를 보자, 경악에 차 입을 다물지 못했다. 본즈는 직감적으로 저 사람이 또 다른 자기 자신임을 알아챘다. 같은 색깔의 제복과 손에 든 트라이코더, 그리고 그 특유의 찌푸린 얼굴에는 아무리 억눌려도 어쩔 수 없이 뿜어져 나오는 약간의 까탈스러움과 고지식함이 짙게 배어 있었다. 다만 자신보다 체구가 조금 작고, 나이가 들어 보였으며, 다른 눈동자 색깔을 지녔다는 게 달랐다. 스팍과 커크도, 입 밖으로 대놓고 표현만 하지 않을 뿐, 어느 정도는 전송판 위의 남자에 대해서 본즈와 의견 일치를 보이는 것 같았다. 그리고 그와 동시에 스팍과 커크의 눈길이 일제히 이쪽 세계의 본즈를 향했다.

전송판 위의 또다른 "닥터 맥코이"를 넋을 놓고 쳐다보던 본즈는 이내 두 사람의 시선을 깨닫고 고개를 돌려 스팍과 커크를 바라보았다.

"... 본즈가 둘이라니."

"워, 워... 캡틴, 짐. 저 사람이 나와 같은 사람이라고 확신한다는 거야? 무슨 근거로? 일단 보안요원부터 불러야 하는 거 아냐? 겉으로 보기에 저 자는 신체적으로 아무 이상도 없잖아! 저 사람은 그냥 인간형 외계인일수도 있다고!"

이 말을 들은 커크는 '여기 설득력 없는 설득을 하는 사람이 있네' 라는 표정을 지었고, 스팍의 눈썹은 다시 하늘로 향했으나 본즈의 말이 나름대로 논리적이라 생각했는지, 토를 달지는 않았다. 본즈의 말에 전송판 위의 맥코이는 미간을 찌푸리면서 이마에 깊은 주름을 만들었다. 이내 전송 오류를 일으켜 졸지에 어웨이 미션이 아닌 엉뚱한 곳에 떨어져 가뜩이나 난감한 처치가 된 맥코이가 작게 한숨을 쉬더니, 먼저 입을 열었다.

"... 난 의사지, 외계인이 아니야. 아무래도, 기관실장에게 한 소개를 다시 해야 할 것 같군. 나는 엔터프라이즈의 의료실장, 최고 의료 책임자 Chief Medical Officer 인 레너드 맥코이라고 합니다. 아무래도 전송 오류 때문에... 평행 우주로 전송된 것 같군요. 혹시, 뭐 여기가 ISS 엔터프라이즈라든지, 할칸을 멸망시키고 클링온과 전쟁중인 스타플릿 제국에 소속된 건 아니겠죠? 캡틴... 커크의 얼굴에 흉터가 없는 걸로 봐서는 아닌 것 같소만."

맥코이는 숨을 가다듬었다. 일단 이들이 자신에게 적대적인 태도를 보이는 건 아니었지만, 마냥 안심할 수는 없었다. 사소한 행동 하나로 원래의 우주로 돌아갈 가능성을 지워버릴 수도 있었다. 말을 마친 그는 전송판 위로 한 걸음 내딛었다. 커크는 한 발자국 다가갔으며 스팍은 반사적으로 손을 페이저에 갖다 댄 채 커크의 뒤를 따랐다. 이곳의 본즈는 여전히 경계심을 감추지 못한 채 그를 묵묵히 바라보고 있었다. 전송판에서 내려오는 맥코이에게 커크는 손을 내밀었다. 맥코이는 커크의 손을 잡아 악수를 하며 입을 열었다.

"USS 엔터프라이즈의 함장 제임스 T 커크라고 합니다. 승선을 환영합니다, 닥터 맥코이. 이쪽은 제 일등 항해사이자 과학부 최고 책임자인 스팍, 그리고 저 쪽은 아시다시피... 저는 본즈라고 부르죠."

닥터 맥코이는 묵묵히 짐 커크의 손을 마주 잡고 악수를 받아들였다. 그리고 양쪽 손을 펼친 채 어깨를 한 번 으쓱 했다. 비무장임을 알리려는 의도였다. 스팍은 그의 몸짓을 보더니, 페이저에 대고 있던 손을 내려놓았다. 스팍이 입을 열었다.

"기존에 알려져 있던 평행우주 간의 전송기 오류로 당신이 이곳에 전송이 되었다면 이곳의 닥터 역시 어딘가로 전송되었어야 하는 데, 보시다시피, 그건 아닌 것 같군요. 아마 우리가 알지 못하는 새로운 종류의 전송 오류로 보입니다. 아무래도 해결하는 데 좀 더 많은 정보가 필요할 것 같습니다."

전송판에서 완전히 내려온 맥코이가 스팍에게 물었다.

"난 원래 알테어 4 행성의 어웨이 미션을 위해서 행성으로 전송이 되던 참이었소. 저쪽의 스팍, 커크, 그리고 보안 요원 한 명과 한 조였지. 다른 사람들은 이곳에 전송되지 않고, 제대로 전송이 된 것 같소만. 원래 전송되려던 곳으로 재전송이 가능할까요?"

스팍은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"현재로서는 확신할 수 없습니다. 전반적인 전송 시스템의 검토와 전송 오류의 원인 파악에 약 4.7일 정도가 소요될 것으로 예상됩니다."

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 꼼짝 없이 발이 묶인 상태였다. 그는 고개를 들어 함선의 의사를 쳐다보았다. 다소 불안해보이지만 아까에 비해서 안정된 눈빛의 '본즈'는 여전히 맥코이에게서 눈을 떼지 못한 상태였다. 본즈 자신과 동일인물에도 약간 차이가 나는 외모나 말투, 행동거지 등이 눈에 들어오기 시작한 모양이었다. 커크가 말을 이었다.

"일단 전반적인 신체적 정보에 대해서 메디베이에 들러 검진을 받도록 하세요. 일반적인 공통 승선 절차라는 걸 아실 겁니다. 전송기 문제를 해결할 때 까지 지휘부 덱의 빈 방 하나를 내어드리겠지만, 보안 역장을 방문에 쳐 놓도록 하겠습니다. 딱히 의도적으로 닥터를 억류시키려는 건 아니에요. 보안을 위한 조치이니 불편하시더라도 양해 부탁 드립니다. 필요하시다면 인터콤으로 저나 스팍, 혹은 본즈에게 직접 요청하시고요. 그럼..."

맥코이는 함장의 조치에 딱히 큰 불만은 없었으나 쓰게 비어져 나오는 미소를 감추는 것은 어려웠다. 아마, 자기 세계의 함장도 이런 상황이라면-저 멀대같이 큰 '본즈'가 자기 함선에 올라타, 두 명의 CMO를 태우게 된다면-비슷한 조치를 취했을 것이다. 커크는 이 세계의 키 큰 본즈에게 눈짓을 하며 엄지 손가락으로 맥코이가 있는 쪽으로 오라는 신호를 보냈다. 본즈는 맥코이에게 다가와 악수를 청했고, 두 사람은 손을 맞잡은 후 앞서 가 있는 스팍과 커크의 뒤를 따라 전송실을 나섰다. 전송실의 문이 닫히기 전, 당장 스팍에게 경을 치지 않았다는 데 안도한 스카티의 긴 한숨이 들리는 것 같기도 했다.

갈림길에서, 커크와 스팍은 브릿지로 빠졌다. 두 명의 "닥터 맥코이"는 메디 베이로 향하는 반대쪽 복도로 들어섰다. 복도를 지나는 내내 두 사람은 말이 없었다. 생김새의 차이는 있을지언정, 두 사람의 분위기는 놀랄만큼 비슷하여, 복도를 지나는 크루들은 의문과 호기심이 담긴 눈으로 두 사람을 한 번씩 돌아보았다.

메디베이 문 앞에서, 본즈는 보안장치가 된 문을 열었다. 맥코이는 말 없이 본즈의 뒤를 따라갔다. 바이오 베드를 손짓하며 맥코이에게 말했다.

"일단 침대에 앉아 있으세요. 몇 가지 검사를 좀 할 겁니다"

맥코이는 머뭇 머뭇 하며 본즈가 시키는 대로 침대로 갔다. 본즈는 이내 트라이코더와 채혈기가 올려진 트레이를 들고 왔다. 맥코이는 빙그레 웃었다. 자신이 쓰던 것과 큰 차이가 없었기 때문이었다. 이런 맥코이의 미소를 본 본즈는 덩달아 웃으며 농을 던졌다.

"쓰시던 것과 별 차이가 없죠? 여기 트라이코더도 에러가 잘 나긴 합니다만..."

맥코이가 받아쳤다.

"메디베이 보안 시스템은 좀 다른 것 같더군. 기본적인 원리는 큰 차이가 없겠지만 말이야."

본즈는 피식 웃었다. 본즈의 웃음에 맥코이는 찌푸린 미간과 이지러진 눈썹들을 다소 피면서 누그러졌다. 눈 앞에서 부지런히 이것 저것 챙기고 있는 사람은 누가 뭐래도 또 다른 자기 자신이었다. 모니터를 볼 때 무의식적으로 팔짱부터 끼는 모습이라든지, 못마땅할 때는 미간을 찌푸리며 눈썹을 치켜올린다든지 하는 건 자신과 놀라울 만큼 같았다. 검사 절차는 단순하지만 꼼꼼했다. 본즈는 익숙하고 빠르면서도 사소한 것 하나도 놓치지 않겠다는 손길로 차분히 맥코이의 몸을 트라이코더로 훑었다. 그 와중에 본즈의 손 끝은 맥코이의 살갗에 마주 닿았다. 인간의 체온이었다. 따뜻했다. 그 온기에 맥코이는 살짝 움찔했다. 덩달아 놀란 본즈의 손길도 잠깐씩 멈추었다.

먼저 입을 연 건 본즈였다. 그는 약간의 텀을 두고 망설였다.

"...음... 저... 채혈을 좀 해야 할 것 같습니다. 마지막 절차입니다."

맥코이는 아무 말도 없이 팔을 들어 내밀었다. 평소의 그라면, 그리고 여기가 다른 종족의 함선이라면 분명 몇 마디를 더 하면서 투덜거림과 짜증을 내뱉었을 그였다. 그러나 이상했다. 그 스스로도 자신이 이상하다고 생각했다. 아마 같은 유전자를 공유했다는 일종의 연대감 때문인 것인지, 그로 인한 안도감 때문인지 맥코이는 혼란스러웠지만, 그걸 입 밖에 낼 수는 없었다. 선뜻한 하이포의 감각과 채혈관을 채우는 붉은 피가 생경했다. 의외로, 본즈의 손은 눈에 띄지 않지만 약하게 떨리고 있었다. 맥코이는 본즈의 눈을 바라보았다. 녹색과 갈색이 미묘하게 섞여 있었고, 송충이마냥 두꺼운 눈썹과 묘하게 조화를 이루는 가운데 살짝 보이는 눈가와 미간의 주름은 자신의 피를 뽑아가는 이 남자의 나이가 생각했던 것 보다 그닥 적은 게 아니라는 걸 보여주고 있었다.  
생각의 꼬리가 이어지기도 전에 채혈은 순식간에 끝났다. 그리고 본즈가 다른 채혈기를 집어들어 자신의 팔에 꽂으려는 순간이었다. 맥코이가 그의 팔을 잡았다. 

"나도 의사니, 내가 하지. 보아하니 뭐 딱히 다른 점도 없는 기구인 것 같네만."

본즈는 한동안 말이 없었다. 아마 뭐라고 말을 해야 할지 모르는 탓일 테고, 자기 자신이 뽑는 것과 자기 앞에 살아 숨쉬고 있는 다른 우주의 자신이 뽑는 것과 어떤 차이가 있는지 머릿속을 헤매며 말을 고르고 있는 탓일 것이었다. 이런 본즈의 표정을 보고 맥코이는 씩 웃었다. 자기 자신과 너무나 비슷했다. 평소에는 말이 많지만, 이런 순간에는 언제나 할 말을 잃고 마는 것이. 본즈가 입을 열었다. 

"어... 그러니까 그게... 외부인이긴 하지만, 당신도 의사일 테니, 딱히 규칙에 어긋나는 건 아닐 테고... 뭐, 당신이 해도 상관이 없겠죠. 근데 정말 눈 색깔이 신기하네요. 저와 같은 DNA를 가진 게 맞는지 진심으로 궁금한 걸요, 닥터 맥코이"

맥코이가 받아쳤다.

"댐잇, 닥터 맥코이가 부르는 닥터 맥코이라니. 하느님 세상에 맙소사. 레너드라고 부르게. 한 번 쯤은 자기 자신에게 내 이름을 불려보고 싶었는걸. 그리고 자네 눈 색깔도 마찬가지야. 어떻게 같은 DNA를 가졌는데 눈 색깔이 다를 수가 있냐고! 물론 키도. 자네 발육상태가 나보다 좋은데?"

본즈는 순식간에 얼굴이 벌개졌다.

"채혈이나 하세요. 닥터" 

"바라시는 대로."

맥코이는 말과 동시에 채혈기를 본즈의 팔뚝에 푹 꽂았다. 피가 채혈관 안으로 빨려들어가는 동안 본즈의 얼굴 색은 원래의 색으로 돌아가는 듯이 보였다. 채혈을 위해 받친 맥코이의 손은 의외로 따뜻했다. 그 역시 인간이었으므로. 

DNA 분석기는 순식간에 결과를 뱉어냈다. 일치율은 100% 였다. 나란히 서서 모니터에 띄워지는 그 결과를 보는 두 명의 의사의 표정은 정말이지 카피 앤 페이스트를 눌러놓은 것 그 자체였다. 지나가던 채플과 음벵가, 그리고 메디베이의 간호직 크루들은 이 광경에 입을 딱 벌릴 수 밖에 없었다. 두 사람의 입에서 동시에 같은 말이 한 치의 오차도 없이 터져나온 것은 그 순간이었다.

"다들 뭐해, 일하지 않고, 구경났어?"

... 말을 마치자마자, 두 사람은 서로를 바라보았다. 이내 얼굴을 붉히면서 표정이 구겨지기 시작하더니, 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 킬킬대며 웃기 시작했다. 두 사람을 구경하던 사람들은 황당해 하는 표정으로 두 사람을 멍청히 바라보다가, 웃음을 참지 못하며 흩어지고 있었다. 두 사람은 그 자리에서 배를 잠고 한참을 웃었다. 즐거운 공기가 두 사람으로부터 메디베이 전체로 퍼져나갔다. 간신히 웃음을 그친 두 사람은, 웃음을 그친 타이밍 마저 거의 차이가 없다는 데 또 다시 얼굴에 웃음을 머금었다. 이내 두 사람은 서로를 단단히 한 번 껴안았다. 

아마 스팍과 스코티가 함께 일하면, 트랜스포터는 금방 고쳐질 것이다. 맥코이는 무사히 돌아가면 자신의 우주에 있는 커크와 스팍이 이 사실을 알면 정말이지 기절초풍을 할 거라고 생각했다. 시간은 금방 갈 거라고, 맥코이는 속으로 주억거렸다. 본즈가 말했다.

"당신의 우주에도 한 번 가 보고 싶네요. 당신네 함선도 엔터프라이즈라면, 역시 함장은 커크고, 부함장은 스팍이겠죠?"

맥코이가 답했다.

"물론이지, 당연히 그렇다네. 난 전송판 위에서 스팍을 보았을 때, 그 초록피의 홉고블린이 다른 우주에 한 개체가 더 있다는 사실에 경악했어. 세상에, 저 냉혈한이 또 존재하는 우주라니!"

본즈는 피식 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였다.

"저 역시 당신의 우주에 스팍이 또 존재한다는 걸 알았으면 같은 기분이었을 거에요."

두 사람은 메디베이를 나왔다. 본즈는 맥코이를 그의 거처로 안내해 주었다. 아마 빠른 시일 내에, 맥코이는 자신의 우주로 돌아갈 수 있을 것이다. 어느새 맞잡은 두 사람의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 본즈와 맥코이는 서로의 체온이 같다는 사실이 새삼스럽게 신기하다고 생각하고 있었다.


End file.
